


everything is blank until you draw me

by xiaojunrights



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kun Record Producer, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mention of Winwin, Ten soloist, WayV - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaojunrights/pseuds/xiaojunrights
Summary: Ten was such an intricate person.  His mind worked in ways that Kun couldn’t fully understand.  It was like he saw the world in such a different light from everyone else.  He saw something no one else could see.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	everything is blank until you draw me

**Author's Note:**

> this is an extra for my yangwin twitter au "to my youth" you don't need to read that to get this but i would still love if you could check it out !! i'm very proud of it ^^ [click here for au](https://twitter.com/kjvvcult/status/1240370183224594432)
> 
> title is from the song "write on me" by fifth harmony
> 
> i hope you enjoy !!

“Ten, I’m a producer. I don’t dance.”

“Kun, come on. The studio is empty, it’s just us.”

Today was just any day. It was 6 O’clock on a Thursday afternoon. Kun had finished with his work half an hour ago. He was ready to go home, but his boyfriend had other plans. Ten was prepping for his upcoming tour and despite his choreographer saying he could go home early today, he wasn’t satisfied and decided to stay back for more practice. He had also decided he wanted Kun to stay with him.

“Kun,” Ten pouted, walking over to the older man and wrapping his arms around his neck, pulling him down so their heights were level. “I’ve been so busy with promotions and practice and you’ve been so busy with helping 127 make their new album that we’ve barely had time together–and I’m leaving for tour soon so we won’t be seeing each other at all.” His voice was whiny, only causing Kun to sigh and pull him closer.

“Then, let’s go home and spend some time together.” Kun leaned down to kiss his boyfriend’s pouty lips but was met with air instead as Ten shook his head and removed himself from Kun’s embrace.

“Or…we could dance.” The smile he gave the older almost made him want to give in.

“Ten, you’ve been dancing all day. Let’s go home.”

Ten shook his head and walked away, grabbing his phone that was Bluetooth connected to the stereos, putting on his song Tough Luck, and beginning to dance. Kun just sighed, giving up, and taking a seat on the cushioned bench in the corner of the room. He was tired, stressed, and frankly just wanted to go home, but he’d sit and watch Ten dance if that’s what he wanted.

Ten continued on for the next hour, practicing different routines and for the most part, ignoring Kun. He was most likely mad at him for refusing to dance, but Kun didn’t dance and was too tired to act like he could. Work had been busy lately. It was comeback season and as the top producer in the company, he was jam packed with work. It wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle, but getting to go home and rest in his and Ten’s big bed after a long day, helped a lot to get him through it.

“Kun,” Ten’s pouty voice rang through his ears and he looked up to see his boyfriend standing in the middle of the dance studio, his right arm out as he looked at Kun with big, begging eyes. “Please come dance with me for this next one.”

“Ten– “

“Kun, please,” Ten whined, causing the older to reluctantly get up and make his way to where Ten was stood, a now triumphant smile on his face.

“You’re a nuisance,” Kun mumbled as Ten wrapped Kun’s arms around his waist.

“But you love me,” Ten mused, pressing play on his phone before throwing the device onto his gym bag, wrapping his arms around Kun’s neck.

“Unfortunately,” Kun joked, Ten choosing to roll his eyes as a response. It took Kun a moment to realize, but the song playing through the speakers was Ten’s song, and he said… Kun couldn’t help the smile from spreading on his face as he heard the soft, acoustic playing. Kun had produced every song Ten had ever worked on…except for this one.

When Ten was finally given the chance to make his first full album, he knew there was a song he was dying to release. He wrote it on the couple’s second anniversary and it was probably the most vulnerable thing he had ever written. It had been hidden away for almost a year until he finally was given the okay by their CEO to release it to the world. It was nothing short from an emotional love declaration that left his fans and the media wondering who was the guy that Ten was so incredibly in love with.

“You know,” Ten started, the two swaying together to the slow beat, “the fans are on their third week of investigating and Sicheng is the current suspect.”

“Sicheng?” Kun laughed. “Wait until they find out he was dating one of them.”

Ten laughed and pulled Kun closer, resting his head against his shoulder. “It’s unfortunate how things turned out with them.”

“Yeah,” Kun sighed, his hand rubbing circles into the small of Ten’s back. “Did you really think they were going to last?”

Ten looked up with a small shrug. “I guess I was hoping they would.”

Kun gave a small nod of agreement, pulling Ten even closer. They continued to hold each other as a comfortable silence overtook them. The song drowned out any other sound in the busy building, making the world feel void of anything other than them.

Anytime Kun was with Ten, that’s how he felt. Ten was the center of his world. There was just something about him that drew Kun in, made him get lost in the world that is Ten. Ten was like a treasure hunt–the second you unlocked one riddle, there was another to be discovered. He was anything from a boring person and three years ago Kun had made it his mission to complete the treasure hunt and unlock the Ten that nobody else had the privilege of finding.

Ten was known for his lively and confident persona. He was known for being an amazing dancer with unmatchable stage presence. He was known for his flirty attitude. He was adored by so many for little things such as his love for art, or the way his eyes would sparkle at a fansign, or how he remembered everyone he ever met–but as the years passed, and they got more and more comfortable with each other, Kun was the one person who was able to find out more.

He was the one person that knew every once in a while, Ten needed a recharge. He dropped his energetic persona, locked himself in their shared bedroom, and he drew. He knew Ten was afraid to come off as a weak person. He showed so much confidence to the world, yet was always leaning on Kun to soothe his insecurities. He knew Ten got frustrated easily, expecting way too much out of himself. He knew Ten didn’t like to admit he was stressed or needed help, but wouldn’t say a word when Kun silently came to his aid. He knew that sometimes all Ten needed was a little silence.

He lived the chaotic life of being an idol. He was constantly on the move, whether it being prepping for a comeback, or being on tour, or doing promotions, or taking modeling gigs, or staring in reality shows–he was always on the move and sometimes he just wished there was silence. He wished the world could just stop for even a minute so he could just breathe…

…and that’s where Kun came in. Kun was Ten’s escape from his crazy life. Kun was his rock, the one thing that helped to ground him. Ten knew from the moment he auditioned to become a trainee, that his life was going to be hard. The average, boring everyday life that the average person lived, wasn’t going to be his life…and he was okay with that. He never wanted average, but Kun showing up in life definitely made it all a little easier. Kun was there to remind him of who he was. Kun was there to be the one person that knew the real him, not just the persona he put on for his fans, or the perfect picture the media saw, or even the happy, hard working man that his friends and colleagues saw. Kun was the one person that knew who Ten really was.

It wasn’t just all the bad either. Kun knew Ten liked their house to smell like flowers. Kun knew Ten would take in every stray animal he found if Kun would ever allow it (he wouldn’t). Kun knew the meaning behind every piece of ink that lined Ten’s body. Kun knew Ten liked to show his love through small things like sticky notes left around the house, or cleaning the dishes before Kun got home or sending him random texts throughout the day reminding him to take breaks and stay hydrated. Kun knew Ten loved so passionately in a way he’d never seen anyone else do so.

Ten was such an intricate person. His mind worked in ways that Kun couldn’t fully understand. It was like he saw the world in such a different light from everyone else. He saw something no one else could see. He portrayed this through everything he did. Through his dance, through his music, through his art, through his fashion, through everything. He looked at the world in such a beautiful way that Kun couldn’t help craving more, always wanting to hear more, see more from Ten’s point of view. Ten was the most beautiful story Kun had ever read. He was the type of story that you never wanted to end. He made you laugh and cry and question the dynamics of everything. He made you see the world in a different light. He made Kun feel a love like no other.

He made Kun want to spend the rest of eternity with him.

“Marry me.”

“What?” Ten lifted his head up, looking at Kun with knitted brows.

“Marry me.” Kun spoke in such a casual tone that Ten couldn’t help but laugh, his eyes glistening under the studio lights.

“I thought I told you specifically not to propose to me when I was sweaty and just got out of practice,” Ten said, motioning to his sweat dripping body and the practice studio that they were in.

“Are you going to say no then?” Kun chuckled, raising his eyebrow. Ten stared at him for a second, before shrugging.

“Keep going,” he hummed. Now the thing was, Kun wasn’t good with words. He could help song writers and artists produce their words into amazing songs, but he himself never knew what to say. He didn’t know how to express the things he felt…not like Ten did. He didn’t know how to pour his heart out into a song like the one playing through the speakers. He didn’t know how to express in words the way Ten made him feel. There were no words to explain how Ten made him feel. “Just say what’s on your mind. You don’t need to sound intelligent or like some romance writer,” Ten whispered, knowing Kun enough to know he needed a little push. 

Kun stared at Ten, letting silence envelope them once again. The song had come to an end and the room was void of any noise aside from the slow sound of their breathing. The world truly stopped and time had ceased to exist. Kun had all the time in the world to pour his heart out, and Ten was going to let him take it. Kun closed his eyes, holding Ten’s small waist in his big hands as he rested their foreheads together. Ten closed his eyes and locked his fingers behind Kun’s neck. Silence. They could feel each other’s breath on their lips.

Kun took a deep breath, and Ten squeezed his neck. “I love you,” he finally whispered. “There’s so much more I wish I could say, but the only thing floating through my mind is I love you. I love you; I love you; I love you.” Ten let a smile appear to his face. 

“I love everything about you. I love your small hands and your pretty face. I love your soft hair. I love your cute abs you like to show off,” they both laughed. “I love how you make me blow on your food when it’s hot and I love when we’re cuddling and you start humming to the tune of a new song you want to make. I love how you insist on playing with my hair in the shower. I love watching you in the studio…and on stage…and on set whenever I get the chance to visit. I love seeing you with your fans. I love how much you care for them,

“I love all the things you hate about yourself. I love all your imperfections. I love how you act like a little pest, especially to Sicheng, yet would do anything to make sure he’s happy. I love how you check up on your friends. I love how you express yourself through your art. I love how your mind works. I love how you see everything in such a different perspective. I love you for loving me.” Kun opened his eyes, staring down at Ten who still had his closed. He brought his right hand up to cup the younger’s cheek. Ten was so beautiful. His skin was soft under Kun’s touch, his eyelashes were pretty against his skin, his nose was small and complimented his face perfectly. Kun couldn’t help but lean forward, pressing his lips to Ten’s nose. Ten let out a soft laugh, his sweet smile persuading Kun to continue.

“I love you so much it hurts. I want to spend everyday with you for the rest of my life,” Kun sighed and brushed the pad of his thumb over Ten’s cheekbone, Ten slowly fluttering his eyes open to look at the man he had been in love with for the past three years. “I want to start a family with you. I want to always know you’ll be mine, forever and always. I just love you so much, Ten. I fucking love you with my whole being.”

Ten smiled at Kun, propping himself up on the tips of his toes. His lips met Kun’s in a soft kiss, both of their eyes fluttering shut. Kun wrapped his arms back around his waist, pulling him close. They had a love so deep that it was hard to describe. Every second of everyday they ached to be with each other. They never got tired of the others presence. They were each other’s escape from the crazy life of the music industry. When they were together Ten didn’t have to worry about his perfect image and Kun didn’t have to worry about making the perfect song. They were always so vulnerable in each other’s arms.

“I love you,” Ten mumbled against Kun’s lips, Kun not missing the taste of salty tears that rolled from Ten’s eyes, right down to their lips. “I love you so much. I never want to lose you.”

“And you won’t,” Kun whispered, breaking away from the kiss, his eyes scanning over the face he’s come to learn every angle of. This was the Ten he got to see, no one else. This was the Ten that completely threw down his guard and allowed Kun in. He was just him. He was scared and in love and so afraid of the world around him. He cried and he hurt and he clung onto Kun to keep him safe. He was just an average person who lived an unaverage life and just wanted a little stability…and thankfully, Kun was that stability. “So, marry me.”

Ten looked up at Kun with teary eyes, staring deep into his eyes and seeing something Kun knew only Ten could see. He clung tighter onto Kun, staring for what seemed like forever before finally a smile broke out on his face.

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading !! i hope you enjoyed <33
> 
> instagram: chuusays  
> twitter: kjvvcult


End file.
